The Bat and The Fist
by Thatwolfbutler
Summary: Daniel and Alfonse are always fighting or making fun of each other. But they can have their moments when they are nice. Just a bunch of drabbles and one shots about these two and how they get along. (Daniel 2P!Male!Hungary Alfonse: 2P!America)
1. Chapter 1

**Hello! And here is a bunch of drabbles and one shots between Alfonse (2P!America) and Daniel (2P!Male!Hungary) I am also taking suggestions and requests!**

**~The Apartment~**

A red headed American whistled lightly as he sat down on his couch with a veggie burger. His phone started to ring and he answered it. "What is it Matt?" He sighed and bit into his burger. "Uh huh...yeah...my new roommate? Yeah he's on his way...who in the gang am I staying with again?"

Alfonse was apart of a pretty dangerous gang called The Nations. One of their members got into a little apartment trouble and got kicked out. So Alfonse was the lucky bastard who has to live with him. But since he didn't go to the last meeting he doesn't know who it is. Their was a knock on the door.

"Ye-yeah! That's him! I think. Gotta go...alright...OKAY MATT! BYE YOU DUMB MOOSE HUMPING BASTARD!" He hung up and sighed getting up opening the door. He stood there dumbstruck and facepalmed. "Oh HELL NO! FUZZ BALL!?"

Standing in the door with his black puffy hair, scars over his face, and fuzzy chin was Daniel. "Oh hell! You're my new roomate?!"

Alfonse groaned. "Shut up! I am not anymore happy then you are!" Alfonse sighed and rubbed his temples. "Got damn it. Why did you even get kicked out of your place?"

"Well. I was doing crack when your brother came over. Next thing I knew I woke up with the both of us beaten and bloody. The place was pretty much destroyed. So I got kicked out."

"Why the hell don't you stay with my damn brother then?!" Alfonse glared.

Daniel sighs. "I don't know! Ask Luciano that!"

The American sighed and moved out of the way. "Then come in or whatever."

Daniel sighed and set down his box next to the couch and flopped down on it falling asleep all most instantly.

Alfonse sighed and facepalmed himself. "Damn dumbass." He sighed and sat down in his recliner and picked up his veggie burger taking a bite. "This is not going to be fun."

Daniel snored a little loud mumbling to himself. Alfonse groaned and threw the remote at his head. "SHUT UP!"

Daniel growled and picked up the remote and threw it back at him. He caught it and got up flipping the couch over. Daniel groaned and stood up glaring at him. "What the hell was that for?!"

"Your got damn snoring! Shut the hell up!" He glared and grabbed his bat.

Daniel growled and cracked his knuckles. "Oh you're in for a world of hurt now bat boy."

"Bring it fuzz ball." He raised his bat bringing it down on his head.

Daniel groaned and shook his head punching him in the face making him stumble back and fall over the table and knocking it over.

Daniel jumped on him and punched him again on the face. Alfonse groaned spiting out a little blood and kneeing him in the crotch making Daniel cup himself and fall to the side. Alfonse smirked and raised his bat bringing it down but Daniel rolled out of the way in time and panted slightly. He growled and rammed himself into Alfonse hitting a wall and making him cough up blood. Alfonse panted and dropped his bat and punching him in the face making Daniel stumble back. The red head picked up his bat and whacked his roomate hard a few times over the head and in the stomach. Time passed and they both panted and groaned standing in the middle of the living room, furniture broke, or laying around somewhere turned upside down. Bleeding and bruised, the fight was getting into it's third hour. They had long forgot why they were fighting and both were determined to win.

Maybe these two living together wasn't a good idea.


	2. Chapter 2

**Again! I take requests and suggestions! These two are always fighting.**

**~The Poker Game~**

Alfonse smirked and layed down his hand. "Full house. And that makes ten dollars, your sunglasses, the last beer, and this 20 dollar gift card to Best Buy. Better luck next time fuzz ball!"

Daniel groans and threw down his hand. "You cheated! I know you did!"

The two 2P nations were having their weekly poker game and Alfonse was winning. Like usual.

The auburn haired man laughed. "You just really suck at poker!"

Daniel mumbles and gathers the cards and shuffles them. "One more time! All or nothing!"

Alfonse laughed. "I have 100 of your dollars, your sunglasses, your belt, your brass knuckles, your gift card to Best Buy, and the last beer in your fridge."

Daniel groaned and hit his fist against the table. "ALL OR NOTHING! IF I WIN I GET ALL MY STUFF BACK AND YOUR BAT! IF you win you can keep everything and I will be your personal butler for a day."

Alfonse smirked. "You got yourself a deal fuzz ball."

Daniel mumbles and shuffles the deck of cards and deals them each a hand. "Alright. You lay down your hand first..."

Alfonse looked at him and smirked. He laid down his hand. "Three of a kind."

Daniel looked at him. "Hmmm..." He groaned and threw down his hand "TWO OF A KIND DAMN IT!" He stood up and stomped his feet. "DAMN IT DAMN IT DAMN IT DAMN IT DAMN IT!"

Alfonse pointed and laughed at him. "OH MAN! THIS IS THE BEST DAY EVER! LOOKS LIKE YOU'RE MY MAN SERVANT TOMORROW!"

Daniel growls. "YOU CHEATED DAMN IT!"

"You wish. You just suck at poker~" Alfonse grinned big.

Daniel growls and takes the beer and moves it back into the fridge in the kitchen and flips the poker table over and tackles Alfonse giving him a good punch to the face.

Alfonse groaned and growled. "Bastard!" He punches him back in the jaw.

Daniel growled and wrapped his hands around his throat gripping it tight.

Alfonse kicked his feet and reached for his bat and grabbed it firmly gripping it and whacks him on the head with it making him fall over. Alfonse smirked and got on top of him punching him hard in the face and causing him to spit out a little blood. Daniel growled and headbutted him in the face and groaned holding his bleeding nose. He groaned and stood up. Daniel smirked and rammed him good in the gut with his body, sending him flying back into the wall.

The two fought for a good hour before stopping and panting. Alfonse growled and wound up his bat like batter at home plate. "Batter up!" He swung his bat hard, hitting Daniel on the side of the face. Some of his flesh got cut deep by the nails and got ripped off sticking to the rusted needles. He hit the ground like a ton of bricks and passed out.

Alfonse grinned big. "Looks like I win this round fuzz ball." The American panted and flopped down in his chair panting and watching his wounds heal slowly. "One of the perks of being a country...fast healing..." He sighed and glanced over at Daniel who started to snore. "Lazy ass..." He yawned and closed his eyes falling asleep.


	3. Chapter 3

**Coa: 2P!China  
Lutz: 2P!Germany  
Luciano: 2P!Italy  
Matt: 2P!Canada  
Francois: 2P!France  
Flavio: 2P!Romano  
Oliver: 2P!England  
Wolfgang: 2P!Prussia  
Kuro: 2P!Japan  
Ion: 2P!Russia**

**~The Gang~**

In an abandoned warehouse near the outskirts of town a black van pulled up to the door. A french man rolled down his window and looked at the small intercom and pressed the red button.

"Open up the door." He talked with a rather thick French accent.

A voice answered back through the machine though it sounded a little static. "And what is the password?"

He sighed. "Their is no password now open the got damn door!" He growled.

"Alright. Alright. Calm down Francois..." The voice sighed. "Just give me a moment. HEY OPEN THE DOORS! FRENCHY'S HERE!"

The doors made a small noise, then opened and Francois drove inside and parked his van in the back of the warehouse with the other cars. He got out and turned on his car alarm and walked to a door where the loud yelling, and sound of things being thrown came from. He rolled his eyes and opened the door.

"WILL YOU ALL SHUT UP FOR ONCE?!" He sighed and sat down on the couch near the entrance of the door and propped up his feet on the table.

The others that were seated at the fairly big table stopped and looked at him. "Well look who decided to join us. You're late!" Alfonse yelled at him.

Francois rolled his eyes. "Shut up...you're lucky I even came at all..."

Luciano sighed and rolled his eyes. "Lets just finally get this thing started." He sat down and so did everyone else.

"Now. As we have discussed previously we are at high risk of being caught by the police. I say we take a little break so they become less suspicious and loose our trail."

Alfonse rolled his eyes. "Can't we just blow up the police station? Then we get rid of that problem!"

Matt facepalmed. "What the hell idiot?! That would cause MORE attention to us! It doesn't help we're the biggest and most powerful gang in the damn city!" The Canadian glared at his brother.

Oliver giggled. "You two are so silly. Calm down. No need to be so angry. I agree with Luciano on this one. We should lay low a for a bit."

Kuro rolled his eyes. "That's so boring though! What the herr are we suppose to do for the time being?!" The Japanese man groaned.

"Well I don't much care. As long as it's not a serious crime. Like we can't rob any place any time soon. But we can steal some small things. And make sure if you do. Please try and disguise yourself properly." The Italian rubbed his temples and glanced at his blonde haired brother.

"What? I simply couldn't go without my scarf! And I will have you know that hat was fabulous!" The Italian brother pouted and put his hands on his hips.

"It had blinking lights and had your named spelled out in glitter!" He glared at him.

Flavio huffed and turned away. "Well excuse me for trying to look good!"

Luciano faceplamed. "Aaaanyway. As I was saying. Lay low. Disguise. And please refrain from fighting random people unless they really deserve it. Like if they start smart talking or disrespecting the gang or you. Then you can beat the hell out of them. Now. That's all for today's meeting."

Everyone mumbled and got up and mumbled heading out the door and into the front where the cars were parked. It was a big open area with a couch, some tables, a poker table, pool table, another doorway that led to the kitchen, and a bunch of large boxes filled with things everywhere.

Matt, Alfonse, Daniel, Wolfgang, Coa, and Luciano were at the poker table. Though Wolfgang wasn't really playing he sat on Daniel's lap. Matt, Daniel, and Alfonse started smoking as Coa dealt out the cards.

"Alright. Same rules as always Aces high." Coa looked at his cards. "Now everyone put in your bets."

Everyone put in some money and looked at their hand.

Daniel smirked. "Oh I am winning all my hands this time. I got my good luck charm." He chuckles tapping his cigarette and letting the ash fall in the ash trey.

Alfonse rolled his eyes. "Yeah right."

Wolfgang sighed and blushed ever so lightly. "Do I really have to sit in your lap?"

Daniel nodded. "Hells yeah you do. You're my good luck charm..." He sets his chin on the top of his head and looked at his cards.

Matt looked over his sunglasses and took a puff of his cigarette. Alfonse rubbed his head and smirked. Luciano kept his sly grin on his face. Coa was looking intently at his cards.

Not to far away Lutz was asleep on one of the couches and Francois was smoking while sitting on another one watching TV. "Where the hell is the remote?" He groaned and slumped in the couch.

Oliver popped out from behind and handed him said remote. "Here you are my dear Francy~!"

The Frenchman jumped slightly and glared at the Brit snatching it from him. "Thanks...now go bother someone else..."

Oliver pouted and leaned against the couch. "But Fraaaancyyyy! I want to spend some quality time with youuuuu~!"

Francois groaned and pushed his face back making him stumble a bit. "Leave. Me. Alooooone!"

Lutz groaned and turned over on the couch. "Verdamnt...do you two have to be so loud...?"

"Blame Oliver." The Frenchman pointed to the Brit who was grinning and batted his eyelashes.

Lutz grunted in response and mumbled to himself as he fell back asleep.

Ion was in a small office away from everybody else going through some paperwork and trying to sort out the budget. He sighed and rubbed his light red hair. "So much paperwork..."

Kuro was in the back behind a few boxes practicing his katana techniques.

A few feet away from the poker table was a pool table. But no one was playing that just yet. Back on the poker table Daniel had won his third hand in a row and laughed counting his money. "Told you my good luck charm would come in handy." He gave Wolfgang a big kiss on the cheek that made the Prussian blush.

"No-not in front of everyone else!" He groaned and set his mechanical right armed hand over his face muttering something in German.

Daniel leaned down close to his ear and blew on it slightly whispering something else in German that was probably perverted because Wolfgang blushed even more.

Alfonse stuck his tongue out. "Get a room why don't ya!" He sighed. "I say you're cheating fuzz ball."

Daniel raised a brow. "You mad you lost the most money?" He smirks.

Alfonse glared at him and growled. "What was that Grizzly?"

Daniel glares. "What you call me?"

"Oh? Did the wolf man get his feelings hurt? You heard me." The American smirked and grinned a bit.

Daniel picked up Wolfgang from his lap and moves him into his chair. "You got one more time to call me something other then Daniel before I beat your ass."

Luciano rolled his eyes. "Here we go again." He set down his cards.

Matt sighed and put out his cigarette. "Wouldn't be the same if they didn't fight at least once."

Francois looked over. "They about to fight?"

Lutz groaned and sat up looking over. "Seems like it..."

Coa smirked. "I have 50 dollars Alfonse wins this round."

Luciano shrugged. "I put 20 on Daniel."

Alfonse smirked. "Dog breath."

Daniel growled. "That's it!" With one great leap he lunged over the table tacking the American to the ground and started punching him in the face. Alfonse wrapped his hands around his neck and rolled over pinning him to the ground and hitting his head against the ground.

"Hell give me 40 on Daniel." Matt tossed his money on the table.

Francois groaned and got up. "5 on Alfonse."

Coa got up and rolled over a white board with Daniel and Alfonse's name written on it Separated by a line down the middle. "Okay. Soooo. We have 50, 50, and 5 on Alfonse. Then 20, 20, and 40 on Daniel. Anymore bets?"

"Give me 10 on Alfonse." Luciano tossed his money on the table.

Kuro comes over tossing his money on the table. "I have 80 on Daniel-san."

Lutz got up and tossed some money on the table. "5 on both."

Coa wrote them down on the board. "Alright. Final bets. 50, 5, 50, 10, and 5 for Alfonse. And 20, 20, 40, 80, and 5 for Daniel. That is 285 dollars all together."

Everyone turned their attention to Alfonse and Daniel. Daniel was back on top of him and panting. Alfonse panted as well and reared his head back and headbutted him on the face causing Daniel to yell out and fall back. Alfonse got on top of him and got in two good punches in the jaw and Daniel caught his fist when he was about to hit him a third time. The Hungarian twisted his wrist and groaned punching him in the face then slipped from under him. The two stood up and panted. They both ran into each other and started punching, biting, and kicking each other. The others cheered them on and about 45 minutes later they both lay on the floor bruised, bleeding a bit, and beaten. Daniel groaned and opened his eyes sitting up.

The people who bet on Daniel cheered and the others groaned. Daniel shook his head. "I win this round Alfonse..." He fell back down passing out. The other members got their money and split it with each other.

Just another normal day for this gang.


End file.
